1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wide-angle zoom lenses and, particularly, to a wide-angle zoom lens with a large zoom ratio and a camera module using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wide-angle zoom lenses with a large zoom ratio are widely used. However, there are certain challenges in designing such lenses. For example, if the zoom ratio of a wide-angle zoom lens is increased, the aberration of the wide-angle zoom lens in a wide-angle state will be increased as well. If the field of view of a wide-angle zoom lens is increased, the aberration of the wide-angle zoom lens in a telephoto state will be increased as well. Therefore, it is hard to design a wide-angle zoom lenses with a low degree of aberration.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wide-angle zoom lens and a camera module which can overcome the limitations described above.